


midnight

by DiamondWolf_YT



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: And probably OOC, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, but im doing this for ME i do not CARE, joshua is like. mentioned. in like, post game benry n gordon r dating already, they just cuddle ok is that too much for me to ask for, this is very self indulgent, two or three sentances JDBJHBSHJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWolf_YT/pseuds/DiamondWolf_YT
Summary: It's midnight, and Gordon is tired.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 245
Collections: HLVRAI





	midnight

“Joshua’s asleep, keep it down!” 

A muffled laugh comes from Gordon as he slips into their shared bedroom, blinds pulled tightly off to the side of the window, letting some light from the moon and street lights seep into the dark room. Benry sits, leaning against the bed, game controller in hand, light from the TV shining onto his face. He gives Gordon no more than a glance, though does pause the game to turn it down a bit.

Stretching his arms as he walks, Gordon moves to take a seat on the bed, pulling his laptop into his lap. “What game is that?”

Benry’s quiet for a moment, fingers flying over the controller as something - lord knows what, it’s too fast for Gordon to focus on, himself - happens on screen, lighting up with what seems to be some sort of reward.

“...hat ‘n time.” He tilts his head back to eye Gordon’s laptop, shrugging. “‘s a good game. not- not as good as- you know- heavenly sword, but- it’s. good. parkour’s hard though.”

“Oh? You? Thinking a game is hard?” There’s a light tone to his voice, teasing, only lightening more when a smile comes to his face. “That’s a first. Must be good then.”

“i- you- it- yeah. it- good. great. yeah.” He pulls his hat over his face, masking a flustered expression. “it’s-” He cuts himself off with a hum, sweet voice rising into the air, coloring the room a sort of dark, gray-ish red, mixed with pinks of all sorts. 

Abandoning his laptop before he could even use it, Gordon shuffles over to the foot of the bed, sitting up with his knees to grab at one of the close sweet voice orbs, looking closely. He tried learning the meanings, he really did, but he could only remember the most basic ones - too many colors, too many combinations. He’ll learn eventually, he knew, if only for Benry’s sake.

Feeling eyes on him, he let go, looking down to meet Benry’s gaze. Even under that eternal shadow he had, he could see the way his eyes shone, if only barely noticeable.

“You’re staring, Ben,” he muttered, moving to lean over the edge of the bad and place his hands on Benry’s shoulders.

He blinked once, then twice, color rising to his face. He moved to look down at his lap, tucking his head into his hoodie. “...you’re fuckin-... ugly-” he forced out, sounding choked, probably from having been caught.

Gordon just laughed, shaking his head. He was well used to the way Benry spoke and conveyed emotions, it’s been more than two years after all, it’d be a surprise if he wasn’t. He was well aware of how Benry spoke before he could think about it - though they  _ have  _ had a talk about it, a while back - and once or twice (or, many times, rather) would say things he didn’t mean, in order to cover up emotions he couldn’t properly talk about. And that was okay. 

He moved, laying down on his stomach, arms draped over Benry. He was content just watching him play, even if he had no idea what the hell was going on, coming in to watch so late into the game. Something about a forest? It was pretty.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, listen to the occasional remark or odd mutter from Benry, the clicks and tapping of the controller, and the now much quieter sounds of the game every once and awhile. He only realized it when he woke up, blinking away sleep as Benry shifted beneath him, setting aside the controller and stretching.

Letting out a quiet groan, pulling his arms back to himself, Gordon rubbed at his eyes. “..what time’s it?” Benry glanced over his shoulder at him, hearing his voice, then shrugged.

Pushing himself to sit up, sitting cross-legged, he caught a glance of the neon colors of the alarm clock on his nightstand, just before the TV turned off, leaving the room blanketed in moonlight. 12:00 AM flashed at him.

“Oh shit, dude, we- I should. Sleep.”

“you just were.”

Oh. Right. “Sorry. I- didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“nah, man,” Benry stands, walking to the side of the bed and practically collapsing onto it, “you’re tired ‘n shit. human stuff. i don’t- it’s-...” he stares at the ceiling, taking a moment to find his words. Gordon lets him, eyes filled with a sort of fondness. “...i. don’t mind. you sleeping on me, i mean. you just- gotta stop snoring, man.”

He shakes his head, crawling over to be able to look down at Benry from where he lay. He had to move to have an arm on each side of him, sure, but that was fine.

They were quiet, for a moment, with the only sound being the bugs outside. Gordon, not being able to hold it back, let out a small laugh, shaking his head and letting his hair fall over his shoulders. “God, this is dumb.”

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against Benry’s, with a smile on his face. This happened often now, these types of moments. Quiet and soft, where it's just them.

It was rocky with them, at first - Benry suddenly appearing in his apartment gave him a heart attack and a half, as well as many rage induced yelling and thrown pillows. It took some time, and a lot of tense conversations and hang outs, but he  _ did  _ grow to trust him. Joshua seemingly taking a liking to him had helped it, though he had been cautious at first, not leaving the two alone for more than even a few seconds. 

They got better, though. It took Gordon so much to not snap, to be patient, and  _ several  _ long talks with Benry about how exactly humans work, and how “no, Benry, my hand won't just grow back like how yours would if you lost it.”

But it was better. And though neither were good with words, or with expressing how they felt, least of all to each other, they managed. 

Gordon, like Benry, has his own ways to show affection, most of which include touch - being the touch starved bastard he is. Hugs, hands on shoulders, arms brushing - it’s how he conveyed he cared about someone. Words die in his throat. Touches are almost a substitute.

And here he is now, moving to shift his weight onto one hand, using the other to brush some hair out of Benry’s face, his hand lingering on his head for a moment longer than usual. A lazy, content smile comes onto Benry’s face, eyes slipping shut. A bit of sweet voice slipped past his lips - a ruby red to a sky blue - and a bit brushed past Gordon’s face. He let a breath out through his nose, in response to that.

“What’s that mean?” His voice was soft, and he almost regretted speaking, breaking their silence. 

“..y’know. ‘m... “ He rested a hand over Gordon’s, fingers fiddling with some of the edges of his prosthetic. He seemed to deflate, almost, taking into account the cold metal resting against his skin, until he croaked out some words. “...feel lucky. with- with you.”

Another brief silence settled over them, and Gordon felt his face heat up once it clicked what he had meant. “..yeah. You too, man.”

“no you- you don’t get it, dude. ‘m lucky you like, forgave me and shit. didn’t- didn’t have to do that. didn’t have to let me stay ‘n all that. fuckin- giving a shit about me.”

“I wouldn’t have if I didn’t feel like I was able to, you know. Wouldn’t have if I didn’t want to. We.. we went over this, Ben. You know it.”

“i-.. i know.”

An arm lazily drapes itself over Gordon’s back, and he lets himself move to lay down beside Benry, arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as he holds back a yawn.

“Now stop talking, man, I’m tired.” He murmured into Benry’s hair, a hand gently running through it. “G’night.” A beat. A quiet addition of, “love you.”

He feels a tug at his shirt, and before his eyes shut, he could see some sweet voice slip out form between them - pink to blue. He doesn’t need to ask to know what that one means. He knows it by heart.

It was Benry’s own “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was like. 100% self indulgent because i was in a very very soft mood and i needed to get it out Somehow
> 
> feel free to talk to me on my tumblr! im at adhd-gordonfreeman !
> 
> [for the sweet voice; barn red [the dark grayish red] means 'im flustered', theres pink in there because its gordon doing the flustering and benry is Gay for him. ruby to blue means 'im lucky to have you' and well. pink to blue is obvious but its 'i love you']
> 
> feel free to leave comments! u dont have 2 if u dont wanna but i appreciate them!


End file.
